Love Me Through It
by NikkiCapri
Summary: Casey is in an abusive relationship, Olivia makes her feel safe. Will Olivia's love be enough to get her through it? First FanFiction. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:Who is Olivia

Chapter 1

She walks into her apartment building, exhausted. It had been a long day at at the office. Between court and their drawn out staff meeting with the D.A. she was ready to call it a night. She walks over to the security office, knocking lightly.

"Come in" a voice called out.

"Hey Tom" she greets the older gentleman as she walks into the room.

"Miss Novak" he smiles warmly.

"Auntie Casey!"

"Hello Luke, how was your day? She hugs him closely "How'd that math test go?"

"Good, I got a 91%, my teacher was really proud cause I got the highest in the class"

She hugs him once again "I'm proud of you Bugger. We'll go for ice cream this weekend to celebrate ok?" he nods happily "Good now go get your book bag while I talk to Tom for a minute" she turns to the head security, whom she had come to think of as a really good friend "How was he today?" she asked when Luke was out of the room.

"Good. Really Good. I think he is settling in well"

Luke was her younger sister, Samantha's son. Samantha and her husband Robert were involved in a fatal car accident six months prior, leaving the seven year old in her care. "Thank you so much Tom. I can't explain how much I appreciate everything"

"Hey! What are friends for?" he smiles, a gesture that she gladly returns.

"Auntie Casey, can I stay with Tom for a little while longer. Charlie's pretty mad"

She sighs "I can keep him" the security offers "I'll keep him while you go get things settled. Its fine, I'm on for another three hours anyways"

Casey rubs her temple in an effort to relief the impeding headache "That's probably best, I'll call down when dinner is ready"

"Don't worry about it, I already got him to eat, we'll be fine"

"Ok" she resigned. "Thanks again"

The red-head tentatively makes her way up to their apartment, mentally preparing herself for the argument she knows she is about to face.

"Where have you been?" a voice thunders. "I've been waiting for you for over four hours" in reality it had only been about two hours later that she said she would be home but she knew better than to make that clarification at the moment.

"I phoned to let you know I was going to be late tonight"

"Yes, a little… on the phone you said you would be a little late. Four hours isn't a little late"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, the DA was running late and the meeting was pushed back. I tried calling again but you didn't pick up"

Her red hair went flying around her face as she stumbled backwards from the force of the slap, her hand reflectively reaching to cover her face. Tears welled at her eyes. She feels slender fingers tugging her chin upwards. She was face to face with her girlfriend for the first time today. Looking into grey eyes darkening with anger. The blonde could go from sweet to mean and vice-versa in a nanosecond. It scared Casey how easily her mood could change "Oh baby!" the older of the two by two years patronized her, caressing her cheek "You know how I hate it when you make me worry about you"

"I know baby, I'll be more considerate next time" the red-head kisses her girlfriend softly. Charlie tries to deepen the kiss but Casey pushes her away gently "I should get started on dinner" she murmurs "I have kept you waiting long enough" she picks up her bag and keys off the floor where they had been thrown, placing them on the table closest to the door.

Shrugging off her jacket, she makes her way into the kitchen, reaching into the fridge to take out the pre prepared meatloaf "Hey Baby, I'm feeling like pasta tonight" she yells from the kitchen.

Casey closes her eyes trying to control her temper. Last night Charlotte had demanded that they have meatloaf tonight though Casey had told her that today was going to be a late day for her. She hadn't cared and though the blonde did not work, she refused to help with anything around the house "Baby did you hear me?"

"Yeah sweetheart, I'll get started on it" she places the dish with the meatloaf back into the fridge "Even though I was u all last night getting this ready" she grumbles to herself.

"What did you say baby?" Charlie calls out.

"I was asking if you wanted it done a specific way?" _Nice save Case!_

"Just simple pasta salad is fine honey"

"Ok, give me twenty minutes"

Busily trying to get everything done, she didn't notice Charlie entering the kitchen until she felt hands snaking around her waist, hair being pulled back, lips attached to her neck. "Charlie…"

"I want you" the older woman whispers huskily into her ear.

"Charlie Please…Let me just get Luke fed then I'm all yours…Please"

"I. Want. You. Now"

Casey closed her eyes, sighing as she holds onto the counter. She knew it was hopeless trying to fight her "Ok" she murmurs as she turns off the stove. Thankfully the food was done.

The blonde pulled her towards their bedroom, throwing her onto the bed "Take your clothes off." She demanded as she undressed herself " I wanna see you"

Knowing exactly what comes after hesitation Casey quickly takes her clothes off. Laying naked in bed waiting for whatever came next. Charlie inspected her body as Casey squirmed uncomfortable under her gaze. The older woman smiled wickedly.

After a few minutes hands were all over her body. Rough and demanding. Trying to keep her tears from falling, staring at the ceiling, she wanted to be anywhere but here. Sex with Charlie had long lost its pleasure factor for the red head. The touches were usually out of anger and a form of punishment.

"Can you pretend to be paying attention while I'm making love to you" the blonde growls angrily.

"I'm sorry…"

"Can you do _anything_ right? God! What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry baby, I'm really sorry" she starts kissing her passionately.

"I don't even want this anymore" Charlie started getting off the bed.

Casey grabbed onto her, knowing full well what would happen if her girlfriend walked out of their bedroom, not sure if her body was up for that tonight she pleaded with her "No baby please. I…I wa…I was just thinking…about all the times we've made love" she lies pulling the blonde closer. "You touching me felt so amazing all the memories came flooding back and I got distracted. I'm sorry" she kissed her once again "Please…Please make love to me. I need you"

"Ok but don't space out on me like that again. I don't like it" Casey closed her eyes as she kissed her forehead.

"I won't, I promise"

The redhead laid there as she had her way with her. The blonde latched onto her neck, her hand making its way between her legs. Casey groans as fingers enter her, feeling Charlie latching down on her breast. She tried to focus on what was happening, scared of getting distracted by thoughts. Moaning every once in a while and after a few minutes her moans became louder and longer, lifting up off the bed "Oh God baby that feels _so_ _good_." She lies as she faked her orgasm. This had become routine in the last few years. Charlie was smiling smugly "Wow, that felt amazing baby" she pants giving her a quick kiss.

"You always cum so quickly Casey"

"That's because you're so great at making me feel good" she sighs, laying back down.

"Get between my legs. Now!" she gets up quickly doing as she is told "You belong down there, eating me out, now get to work"

Casey begins to lick up and down her slit as Charlie holds her head in place "Faster slut!" the older woman knew how much her insults got to her but degrading her seemed like a huge turn on for the blonde. There was a knock at the door "You better not stop" she warned "I'm so close"

"Auntie Casey!" Luke calls from the hall. "Auntie Casey can you let me in please?"

She instantly freezes but felt her head being held in place "Charlie…Luke" she struggles to say.

"You better not fucking stop or else… The last thing you wanna do is piss me off more than you already have. We both know what'll happen don't we?" she nods meekly "Good now keep going"

"Yes ma'am" she murmurs into her folds.

It took her another ten minutes to get her girlfriend to cum. Charlie, of course, blamed her, that she wasn't a_ good enough cunt licker_ anymore which made her nothing more than a _worthless slut_. After she made her cum, the blonde had just rolled over and gone to bed.

She got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping figure, sighing she threw in her robe. Opening their apartment door, tears quickly begin to fall from her eyes when she sees Luke sleeping on the floor using his backpack as a pillow. "Let's go buddy" she lifts him from the floor, putting him in bed and tucking him in.

Eating alone was ritual for her so when she sat down to eating pasta with a glass of white wine it felt normal to her. As she lifted the glass to her lips she couldn't help the voice that popped into her head "You're such a drunk Casey, God! How can you be a good girlfriend and mother when all you do is drink…and you want me to marry you?"

She got up emptying the wine in the sink, suddenly losing her appetite. She cleaned up the kitchen and made her way to the bedroom falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was exhausted.

Casey woke to the feeling of a pillow slapping her in the face, she groans opening her eyes to finding Charlie standing over her. She was holding her phone in front of her face, someone was calling. Charlie glared at her "So…Who the hell is Olivia?"

**I Hope you guys enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Who did This

Chapter 2

_Charlotte glared at her "Who the hell is Olivia?"_

She tries to take the phone , Charlie pulls it away "Answer me!"

"What?" she asks sitting up in bed, her mind still clouded with sleep.

"Don't play dumb with me Casey, it doesn't suit you….Who the fuck is Olivia?"

She groans inwardly at the warning tone of Charlie's words. "A colleague…Can I have my phone please?"

The older woman stares at her deadly "No you can't"

"Charlie, I have to answer, this has something to do with work. She'll…They'll worry, she's just a colleague"

The blonde starts pacing, she gets off the bed standing quietly with a downward gaze "Colleague my ass" she shouts throwing the phone which thankfully lands on the bed. It had stopped ringing "She called like six times…" the redhead starts moving backwards till she is up against the wall as her girlfriends stalks towards her "Six freaking times Casey, I'm not stupid" hands tighten around her neck, she holds onto them desperately "Are you cheating on me you stupid slut?"

"No…I…I can't…breathe…Charlie…please" she coughs as the hold loosens, trying to catch her breath.

"Talk Bitch"

"She's one of the detectives I work with at SVU. She is just a co worker Char I swear"

She is thrown easily across the floor "I told you never to call me that!"

That wasn't entirely true, Char was her pet name for her the first few years of their relationship but it seems when she's angry though she finds it demeaning and disrespectful "I'm sorry Charlie"

The blonde continuously kicks her in the belly "What's my name?"

"Charlie!" she cries knowing she hated being called Charlotte "Your name is Charlie…Baby please I'm really sorry"

Charlie stops kicking her, helping her to her feet. She tucks the red hair behind Casey's ear, caressing her cheek, she lifts her chin until she is looking into her eyes "You know I love you don't you?"

"Yes I do" the red head murmurs.

"And you love me?" She commands attention.

"Yes" her voice is small.

"How much do you love me?" her grip on Casey's chin becomes hard.

"More than anything Charlie"

"Are you cheating on me?" her voices raises slightly as her hands tighten.

"No Charlie I swear I'm not, I love you, you're the only one honest" she splutters.

Charlie stares at her for a while, nodding her head "Ok I believe you. I trust you" her fingers start caressing her softly again. "Why do you make me so angry Casey, do you like it when I'm angry?"

"No, I'm sorry" funny how she was always the one apologizing.

"I don't like to hit you Casey"

"I know" she can't stop the tears running down her face.

The blonde gently wipes them away "But if I don't correct you how would you know what you were doing wrong"

"I wouldn't … I'm sorry, I'll be better I promise."

"Good Girl, now how about you make it up to me?"

She starts kissing her passionately. Her cell phone begins to ring. She looks up at the blonde who gives her dismissing wave she make her way over to her phone "Novak"

"Casey, where have you been, we've been trying to get to you all morning"

"Sorry, I slept in…" she says glancing over at Charlie as she made her way back into the room "What can I do for you detective?" she says a little tersely.

"Detective huh? I don't know what's up with you Case but we'll talk about it later…Right now, We need a warrant."

"What have you got?"

"DNA and fingerprints on the body. Suspect is the abusive girlfriend of the victim. The body was dumped but we're pretty sure if we get a warrant to search their apartment we'll find our crime scene"

"Ok, you'll have it within the hour" she hangs up without even saying goodbye. Charlie was right behind her, she kissed her neck.

"I'm guessing that was your detective girlfriend"

The redhead sighs "She's not my girlfriend Charlie"

"Ok, ok I'll let it go, now where were we?" she kisses her neck.

"I have to go to work Charlie, they need a warrant… I'll take care of you later."

She gasps as the blonde picked her up and carried her over to the bed and as she undressed her, she knew there was no way she was leaving before Charlie got what she wanted.

After a quick shower, she hurriedly got dressed, she was relieved when she found Luke sitting around the table eating a bowl of cereal. "Good Morning Auntie Casey"

She kissed him on top of his head "Morning Luke. Listen I'm running a little late so we have to hurry ok?"

"I know, I heard…" she groaned in pain as she tried to get an energy bar from the top cupboard. _That's going to hurt for a while _she thought "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine sweetie." She breathes through the pain and starts to eat "Ready?" she asked after his last spoon full. He nods "Ok, go get your stuff"

On the way to her office to her office she asked the question she feared she already knew the answer to "How much of what happened this morning did you hear?"

His downcast gaze gave her all the answer she needed, his words just confirmed it "I woke up after she yelled at you to answer her"

"So. Everything?" he nods, she takes a deep breath "I'm sorry you had to hear that"

"She shouldn't hit you, you know. My dad said it was wrong to use your fist to solve problems… before he died" he added sadly.

"Oh Luke I am so sorry you have to go through all this, you don't deserve it"

"And you don't deserve to be hit…you're too pretty" he smiles over at her sadly. She returns the gesture, ruffling his black hair which he got from his father went perfectly with his light green eyes which came from Samantha. She smiled at the memory of her sister. "You should leave her, you know"

They pull up in front of the District attorney's office "I know, I'll figure something out" she sighs opening her door.

"Good cause I don't wanna lose you too" he murmurs sadly as they got out of the car. She struggled to keep her emotions in check. Composing herself, she made her way into the building.

"Good morning Ms. Novak" her assistant calls as she enters her office "Hello Luke"

"Hi" Luke says smiling at her.

"Morning Laura" she greets her assistant as she ruffles through her desk, taking up her work laptop, pulling up an appropriate copy of a warrant, she made the appropriate adjustments and printed it. "Can you do me a favor and keep an eye on him. I need to go see Judge Donnelly about signing a warrant"

"Sure, no problem. He's a total sweetheart"

"Thanks, Luke I'll be right back"

She went knocking at the door "Come in" she hears the familiar voice call out. She walks in "Oh Casey, what can I do for you?"

"I need a warrant signed"

She nods "Ok, let me see it" she took a minute to read over the warrant, nodding approvingly then she signed it. Casey took it and turned to leave "Sit down for a minute, I wanna talk to you"

"Uhm, the detectives are kinda waiting on the warrant"

"Just a minute" she indicated towards the couch.

"Ok" she hesitantly sits.

The judge holds her hand gently "How are you Casey?"

"I'm fine Liz"

The older lady shook her head "You're not ok Casey, I could tell the moment you walked in here."

Elizabeth Donnelly was the only person in her professional life that had a clue of what went on in her private, she had seen Charlie grab Casey once and that was it, she wouldn't stop until Casey had broken down and told her everything, well not everything but almost. The red head sighs "Can we talk about this later Liz. Olivia is waiting on this and I need to get Luke to school"

"Ok…" the older lady patted her knee "But remember what I said Casey. Fighting for others doesn't make up for not fighting for yourself. Charlie shouldn't treat you the way she does"

Casey nods heading out the door. She stops off at her office collecting her bag and Luke. She drops him off at school on her way to the precinct.

She walks into the squad room "Well look who decided to grace us with her presence"

"Not today Munch" she glares at him. He holds his hand up in surrender. "Here you go" she hands the warrant to Olivia.

Cragen walks out of his office "Munch and Fin, execute the search warrant. Elliot is going to be a little late. Family emergency." The partners nod walking out of the squad room with the warrant "Liv, why don't you get Casey up to speed on the case…Counsellor" he acknowledged her before heading back to his office.

"Ok, so our victim is Jessica Shepard, 31, She's a kindergarten principal, lived with her partner Katherine Bailey who was a bartender. She got fired for drinking all the merchandize"

"And you think this is her handy work." She waves vaguely at the pictures of a bruised and bloody Jessica.

"Well, Warner founds signs of long term abuse and she was heard arguing with her partner the night of her death. Looks like she took the beating too far this time"

Casey froze as she saw the driver's license picture of the victim. Jessica was the strawberry blonde version of herself. She saw a picture showing the victims underwear around her leg "She was…"

"Raped. Yes. No fluids and no signs of a condom use, Melinda thinks she use a strap-on on her. Because of the about of vaginal tearing"

Casey could fight the memories that came into her head

_Charlie had come home drunk and horny, but after a tiring week and a perp walking away due to lack of evidence, all she wanted to do was get a decent night's sleep. She woke up to Charlie kissing her neck. "Caseeeeey…." She slurs "You're so fucking hot baby I just have to have you right now."_

"_Not tonight Charlie, Please, I'm too tired" she murmurs sleepily turning away. _

_That got her angry, she pushed Casey onto her back "You don't get to tell me no" she starts groping her breasts roughly. It is then she realizes she is naked with a familiar contraption around her waist._

"_I'm not saying no Charlie, I'm just so tired. Can I take care of you in the morning, it's been a long week, I just wanna sle…" she gasps as she is slapped across the face. She ended up biting her lip and she could feel it bleeding._

"_Shut up!"_

"_Charlie…I…" _

_The blonde slapped her once again "I said shut the fuck up you stupid bitch" she holds her hands above her head with one hand using her free hand she deftly rips her panties off her "I have something for you" she says stroking the strap on._

"_Baby please, it's too big, I'm not wet enough…aaah" She groans out trying not to wake the sleeping seven year old who had just moved in. she couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks, she moans in pain which Charlie took as a sign of pleasure, she started going faster Charlie please slow down, I need to adjust to the size. _

_She started slapping her over and over again "You don't tell me what to do you stupid bitch" she started moving harder and faster. She blacked out soon after that._

_She had woken up the next morning bruised and battered, Charlie was still laying on top of her the phallus still embedded within her, she eases the blonde off her wincing as the strap-on slipped out of her. She definitely couldn't go to work for a while, she could hardly walk. She called in and took a week off thankfully, her boss agreed without hesitation. Then again if her assistant called in sounding like her, she would give her the week too. She threw on her robe making her way out of the room and heading to the bathroom only to meet up with a sleepy Luke rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She tried to hide her face from him but the sound of him gasping told her she had been too late. "Auntie Casey, are you ok? Auntie Casey"_

"Casey,Casey…" she is brought back to the present by the sound of Olivia's voice. The brunette smiled at her "Hey, welcome back" there were still tears in her eyes from the intensity of the flashback "Hey, are you ok?" Olivia touched her shoulder and she flinched so Olivia pulled back.

She wipes her eyes quickly "I'm fine detective, I just need a minute to process this, now if you'll excuse me" she walks over to one of the interview rooms. Olivia followed her in, locking the door behind them. The red head sighs. "Let it go Olivia. It was just a hard case"

"I know all about hard cases Casey, what just happened out there was something completely different" the detective step towards her, in reflex she steps back. Olivia stops in her tracks "Case…talk to me… Please"

She shakes her head stepping away from the brunette; she makes a bad move and hits her injured side on the edge of the table. She cringes, grabbing her side as she hissed out a breath. Olivia was at her side in seconds. The detective lifted her shirt before she could stop her and sees the bruises "Oh my God Casey what happened. Who did this…"


	3. Chapter 3: Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of L&O: SVU, just the story Idea**

_The detective lifted her shirt before she could stop her and sees the bruises "Oh my God Casey what happened. Who did this…"_

"Who did this to you…Casey Answer me!" Olivia said a little too harshly. The red head gasps, shaking. Olivia sighs "Casey, I'm sorry"

The next thing she knew she was racing out of the station to the sound of Olivia calling her name, but she didn't look back, she couldn't. She got into the car and drove to her office only calming down when she was safe in the confines of her office "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You're so stupid Casey Geez!" she begins pacing the room. "Ok…Calm down, you can handle this, just tell her it was an accident…Like Olivia's going to believe that. She's a cop for crying out loud Casey she sees this every day… Just tell her it's none of her business, you're not filing a report. It's private it doesn't concern her"

There is a knock at the door. She tries to pull herself together "Come in" preparing herself to go head to head with the stubborn detective.

To her surprise Judge Donnelly was the one who entered her office "Oh, Liz come in"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do lunch"

"Uhm, is it ok if I pass on that?"

"Casey" the older lady looks at her closely "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"You really should learn to work on your lying skills" the blonde smiles "Come on" she pats a spot on the red head's couch "Tell me what happened?"

Casey sighs "Olivia Knows"

"Ok…And how did she find out?"

"Our new case… it's about a lesbian who was in an abusive relationship. From the looks if it her partner went too far."

"And that reminded you of your current situation"

The red head nods "I had a flashback and kinda freaked out. Olivia saw the bruises"

"Well maybe that's not such a bad thing"

"Not such a bad thing, are you kidding?" she said jumping off the couch.

"Calm down Casey. Sit down, you're making a hole in the carpet for crying out loud"

"Olivia is a cop, she is a freaking cop"

"And I'm a judge Casey" she stops pacing and stood facing her.

"Yeah, but you're my friend" she continues pacing.

"And Olivia is in love with you" she says nonchalantly

The red head stops, frozen, a memory flashes

"_I really like you Casey"_

"_Olivia…"_

_The brunette kissed her gently, she opened her mouth giving her access which she willingly accepts. She moaned into the kiss before pulling away "You should go Liv"_

"_I like when you call me that" she murmurs._

"_Olivia please!" she pleads "You need to go. Now!" she could see the hurt in the brunette's eyes but she had to do it. Olivia looked so defeated as she walked out the door_.

"Casey…"

"Huh?" she was brought back to the present "Olivia is not in love with me"

"Oh please Casey, even a blind person can see she loves you…And that look in your eyes a minute ago says you feel the same way about her"

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't I? Casey, stop fighting it… you and Olivia belong together"

"Just let it go Liz…Charlie would kill me…Kill us"

"Then maybe you should leave. You can't spend your whole life afraid"

"I'm not afraid"

"Casey…. You're scared of her and from what I see you have every right to be and I don't scare easily"

"Liz don't start." she sighs.

"Fine you may not be scared but I'm afraid for you"

"Afraid of who?" Olivia's voice boomed from the door way.

"Detective…do you knock?" the red head says exasperated.

"Who are you scared of Case?" she doesn't answer so the brunette turns to the blonde "Liz?'

"I can't tell you that Olivia. It has to be her…I'm going to go, give you two a chance to talk"

"Liz…" the red head started only to be interrupted by the judge.

"I'll see you later Casey"

The door closes behind her, she turned around facing the detective "I brought us lunch" she holds up the bag in surrender.

The red head sighs "Ok, have a seat"

They ate lunch in awkward silence "We have to talk about this Casey"

"No we don't"

"Casey…" she says pleadingly

"Let it go Olivia" she gets up "I'm not one of your victims"

"I never said you were" the brunette stands up.

"But you're acting like it. Just leave it alone please"

The detective moves closer "I can't. I care too much about you Case…"

"Olivia…"

"Just tell me his name and I promise, I'll make him pay for this"

"I can't…" she shakes her head looking at the floor.

"Hey, look at me" She feels her chin being tilted upwards as she finds herself looking in to coffee brown eyes. "You're so beautiful"

"Liv…"

"I love you calling me that"

"I know…" before she even realizes their lips come together, for a minute she forgets everything except how good it feels to be kissing Olivia, it was nothing compared to Charlie. Oh my god Charlie! She gently pulls away "We can't…"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"It's ok Liv really"

The detective sighs as they sit down "I really wish you would tell me who is hurting you"

The red head sits down beside her "Why is this so important?"

"Cause he's hurting you Case…"

"I like when you call me that" she smiles.

The brunette returns the gesture "He's hurting you. And I care too much about you to just stand by and watch. Just tell me who he is and I'll make sure he never hurts you again"

"Charlie…her name is Charlie"

"Her?"

Now the red head smiles wider "I've kissed you twice now Olivia…Do straight women go around doing that?

"First of all…I kissed you Case… And I figured you just liked me"

"Oh really, been propositioned by a lot of straight women huh?" the red head teases.

"As a matter of fact I have" she quirked.

"Shut up" she says smacking her shoulder gently

"So…Tell me about her?"

"Charlotte and I got together when I started Harvard. She was the third girlfriend I had and the one I lost my virginity to. She was two years ahead of me, kinda showed me around. I thought she was a sweetheart and one thing led to another as they say" she smiles

"When did she become abusive?" the detective asks gently.

Her smile disappears "About one year into our relationship"

"What triggered it?"

She shrugs "She started failing and I was doing well" she sighs "She had a really bad exam result one day and I came home excited cause I got a really good report. I didn't know she had failed, I just wanted to tell my girlfriend about how great I did"

"_Charlie, I can't believe it I aced Cornwall's exams, I'm one of the lucky few to pass it this year. We should go out to dinner or something to celebrate" she was blabbering without even realizing "Babe?" she finally stops looking behind her to see her girlfriend sitting on the couch. Are you listening to me?"_

"_Not everything is about you Caaaasey"_

"_I didn't say it was… Are you drunk?" she asks seeing the empty wine bottle among numerous beers._

"_And what if I am? Are you my mother?"_

"_Ok… do you want to tell me about it?"_

"_Well Casey, not all of us is the perfect poster child" she says taking another drink_

"_Ok, you're obviously drunk…how about you go lay down while I make us dinner" she says taking the bottle._

"_What do you think you're doing?" she says getting angry._

"_You've obviously had too much Char… go lie down while I clean this up" the red head pleads._

"_Don't tell me what to do, you're not my mother"_

"_No but I am your girlfriend"_

"_You know you're not so perfect Casey. Now why don't you just shut up and give me back my beer"_

"_You're an awful drunk Charlotte"_

"_Shut up Casey" she glares at her but Casey doesn't back down._

"_What do you think? You can just drink your problems away" she tries to reason with her girlfriend._

"_I am warning you"_

"_Seriously Char. You don't like something in your life why don't you just change it"_

"_I said shut up" before she knew it, she was slapped across the face. So surprised she didn't even react "Oh my God Casey I'm sorry"_

"She did the usual, 'I'm sorry' 'I didn't mean it' and 'it won't happen again' act and I fell for it" she laughs sadly.

"When was the next time she hit you?"

"About a month after… her mom died, she got angry. Then after that, the night before my graduation cause she believed I was gloating and I called her a bitch"

"Well she sounds like bitch"

Surprisingly the red head found herself laughing, the brunette smiles before getting serious again "Why don't you leave her?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Just let it go Liv Please?"

"I can't Casey… I'm in love with you" the room becomes engulfed in silence.

"I don't deserve you" she murmurs.

The brunette lifts her face till they are eye to eye "You're right" the red head tries to lower her gaze again but Olivia stops her "You deserve much better than me… but I'll do my best to deserve you" she kisses her gently. As they are about to deepened the kiss, there is a knock at the door.

She quickly composes herself "Who is it?"

"It's me" _Charlie!_


	4. Chapter 4:Time for you to leave

**A/N Hey Guys I'll try to post as frequently as possible but I am having internet issues at the moment so not sure what's going to happen. I'll try my best though **

"_It's me" Charlie!_

The blonde's smile vanished as soon as she set eyes on Olivia, she walks in and shuts the door. Casey unconsciously moves to put more space between her and the brunette. She gets up, smiling, she makes her way over to Charlie "Hey, what are you doing here?" she says nervously as she hugged her. They pull away slightly but Charlie keeps her hold on Casey.

"I thought I could take you for lunch, but I can see you have company" the blonde says tersely.

"Charlie, this is Detective Olivia Benson, Detective, this is my girlfriend…"

"Fiancée…" Charlie corrected tightening her arm around Casey's waist.

"Charlotte O'Connor"

"Olivia Benson…" the brunette says after a moment of hesitation, seeing the pleading look in Casey's eyes. She holds out her hand, Charlie stares at it for a moment before turning to face Casey.

"What is she doing here?" she asked between clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" the brunette asks, getting agitated.

"Detective Benson and I were going over her testimony for a case we are working on" the redhead lies effortlessly.

"She needs to leave" Charlie completely ignores Olivia.

"And you need to check the attitude" the detective warns.

"Or what? You going to arrest me _'Detective'…_ "She finally looks at the brunette, coldly. "You have no grounds for an arrest and we all know it…Now…"she smiled and Casey almost cringed. "I would like to have lunch with **my fiancée**"

"I don't think so…I'm not done going over my testimony yet… Plus Casey already ate" she spat out the last part.

"Well I guess I'll just spend the next half hour screwing her brains out" she says sneeringly, fear flashed in the red head's eyes, for a brief moment but Olivia saw it "Now Get Out!"

Olivia takes another step towards the blonde. Casey stood paralyzed as the two older women went at each other "I might not be able to arrest you but trust me. I have no problems kicking your ass and facing whatever punishment comes with it"

"Is that a threat Detective?" asks harshly.

"That's not a threat it's a fact" Olivia returns with just as much intensity.

Charlie glared over at Casey, she found herself shrinking. The look on the blonde's face told her she would pay for this later. Olivia came between them "Don't look at her. What? You have the strength to beat her black and blue but not me. Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Try and hit me… I dare you" the detective was all up in her face.

The blonde just smiled and looked over her shoulders at the red head "Casey, remember the last time one of your little friends threatened me"

_It was about two years ago, she was late going home, the first time since starting to work at the District Attorney's office. She tried to call Charlie but it just kept going to voicemail. It was late as she walked out of her office, she sees Charlie getting off the elevator "Where the hell have you been?" the blonde snares._

"_Can we talk about this at home please?"_

"_No, we'll talk about it now… I've been waiting for you for the last four hours, now where have you been?"_

"_Here. You see that I'm just leaving the office Charlie, we had an emergency meeting, it ran late. My boss ordered a file on her desk first thing tomorrow morning so I figured I might as well do it here. I tried to call you…" the blonde was still glaring at her, she sighs "I'm not having this conversation here so let's just go home" she tries to walk away._

_The force of the slap sends her flying into the wall. "You…don't ever…walk…away…from…me" she says between hits. _

"_Ok, I'm sorry Charlie…please stop" she says sobbing._

_The blonde holds her up against the wall, she tries her best to cover her face as Charlie raises her hand again "Hey! What the hell are you doing? Get off her" Casey froze at the voice, she had thought everyone but her left the office ages ago, that voice belonged to the worst person to find her in this position. District Attorney Elizabeth Donnelly._

_She feels her feet touching the ground once again. She turns her face away trying to pull herself together. "I'm just trying to talk to her"_

"_And I'm the queen of England… Now back away from her. I'm calling the police." The older blonde takes out her cell phone._

"_For what? I'm her girlfriend"_

"_And that gives you the right to beat her… well I'm her DA and that gives me the right to throw your ass in jail."_

"_No Liz please don't…we were just arguing and it got a little heated that's all. Charlie was just leaving"_

"_A little heated? Casey you're bleeding, you have a black eye, your clothes are a mess that's more than a little heated."_

"_It was an accident… just please… put the phone down and we'll talk"_

"_Fine…but she leaves now"_

_The younger blonde doesn't budge "Charlie please, I'll see you at home"_

_She still stands there, the DA gets agitated "Don't push your luck, now get out of here before I have you arrested"_

"_Go" the redhead murmurs and her girlfriend begrudgingly leaves._

"_You have some explaining to do…" Liz says to turning to her after the elevator door shuts._

_She spent the better part of two hours explaining and answering every question Liz asked, trying to convince her not to press charges "Please Liz she lost everything, just let me handle it"_

"_**Can **__you handle it though? It seems to be getting out of control… I get that you feel obligated to her. I do but you didn't kill her mother, she flunked out of Harvard on her own. It is not on you that she grew up with an abusive father. None of that and I do mean none, gives her the right to put her hands on you"_

"_I know, just let me deal with it ok, I just need some time"_

_The blonde sighs "Ok, but before seeking out justice for others, you might wanna seek it out for yourself" she says getting up "You deserve better Casey but I know from experience you can't help someone in your position unless they wanna be help…so whenever you're ready, let me know." and with that she left._

_She got home about thirty minutes later, preparing herself for confrontation she pushes the door open. The whole apartment is dark. She feels a sharp pain in the back of her head as her vision goes black._

_She wakes up tied to the bed frame. She pulls at her restraints, she tries to scream but it's muffled by what appears to be panties tied into her mouth as a gag. She starts crying. "Oh look who's finally awake" the blonde walks over to the bed. Casey's eyes widen at the sight of a strap-on attached to Charlie's waist "Oh you like our new friend?" she smiles wickedly "You were a royal bitch today Casey, had me worrying about you. Now that's not very nice is it?" the red head feels a fresh set of tears as the blonde caressed her cheeks, she tries to pull away but Charlie grabs the back of her head, she gasps "Is it!" she demands, the red head shakes her head vigorously from side to side "No it isn't, then that bitch of a boss you have, threatened me, she disrespected me Casey and you just stood there and watch… You're mine! You belong to me but you seem to have forgotten that, so, me and our new friend here thought we would remind you"_

_She wasn't ready, wasn't wet enough and as Charlie forces the phallus into her, her screams are muffled. She cries, she wants to be anywhere but here but every time she closes her eyes. Charlie hits her "Look at me! You little slut, you're mine…how does it feel to have my panties stuffed into your mouth while I'm screwing you" she starts moving faster and harder till she came on top of the red head. Casey turns her head away but Charlie makes her face her again "I'm not even half way done with you yet." She smirks._

_Charlie raped her repeatedly that night. The next morning her mouth was numb from being gagged all night she had bruises all over and could barely walk. Charlie untied her and allowed her to call in sick, thankfully her case load had not been that high and she had no court appearances scheduled so she got the rest of the week off. She got off the phone and went to the fridge, feeling completely dehydrated she takes out the orange juice and a glass "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Charlie asks angrily as she walked through the door, she had gone out. _

_The red head gasps, jumping at the tone of voice "I just wanted to get some juice then I was going back into bed I swear" the blonde had warned her that there was more to come._

"_No, you wanted to act like a bitch I'll treat you like one, and bitches don't drink from glasses, they drink from bowls" she takes a puppy bowl placing it on the counter. Casey stood, shocked as Charlie pours some orange juice in the bowl and places it on the floor "Well?" she asks expectantly._

"_Please tell me you're joking" Casey says weakly._

"_Does it seem like I'm joking" she asks angrily. She forced Casey down to the floor shoving her face into the bowl "You said you were thirsty now drink!"_

_The red head coughed and spluttered. Once again she started crying "How long?" she asks defeated._

"_Until I feel you've made up for being so inconsiderate"_

_For the next few days she would eat and drink from the bowl, walking around naked so Charlie could take her however she felt like, whenever she felt like which was quite often in positions that seem excruciatingly painful. That was without a doubt the lowest point in her life._

Tears were running freely from her eyes, She is brought back to her current situation, with the sound of Olivia threatening Charlie "I will fucking kill you, you got that?"

She had never seen the brunette so angry, it scared her. "Detective…I think it's time for you to go"


	5. Chapter 5: Me or her

**A/N I wanna say thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. To be honest I was a little hesitant to post but I am glad I did . I don't really have access to the net right now but I'll try to update as soon as possible. I had access for a minute and figured I would update.**

_She had never seen the brunette so angry, it scared her. "Detective…I think it's time for you to go"_

"What?" the detective asked, turning towards Casey, genuinely shocked.

"You should go" the redhead murmurs

"The hell I am. I am not leaving you alone with her" the brunette looked over at the blonde spitefully.

"Olivia…Please!" she pleaded.

Olivia moves closer to her holding her hands "I'm not leaving you Case". The red head glances over at her girlfriend, she cringed at the darken look on the blonde's face at the sound of the nickname. She pulls away from Olivia gently as she could manage. It wasn't gentle enough and she looked into the brunette's eye. She shook her head backing away from the detective, who looked almost defeated.

"You need to go detective…Now!" she said in the sternest voice she could muster.

"Case… No" Olivia shakes her head, Casey reaches out to touch her. In that instance Charlie took a step forward with a warning glare, the red head quickly pulled her hand away.

"Liv Please Leave" she pleaded, she notices that the detective is about to refuse once again. She looks over at Charlie who seemed to be getting more and more agitated. A tear falls from her eyes as she closes them and added sadly "Before I have to call security"

When she opened her eyes and gaze into those of the detective, the hurt she saw there, broke her heart and more tears flowed. She shot Olivia an apologetic look. The detective walked out of the office without another word glaring at the blonde who smirked at her.

The door closes behind her, they stood silent for a moment before the blonde started glaring at her, she stepped back with every step the older woman took forward "Just a colleague huh, 'Case'…"

"Charlie, I…" she bit her lip from the force of the slap, grabbing onto her desk. She quickly moved behind the desk for safety. "Not at work, Charlie please... Liz will have you arrested."

"I hate this fucking job" she boomed as she threw everything off the desk. Casey was happy her laptop wasn't on there as she jumped back watching the office phone and documents go flying. "Take the day off"

"Charlie, I can't. I have court in less than an hour" she cried, she was almost an expert at this lying game.

The blonde huffed "Just wait till you get home tonight" she threatened and the red head shivered in fear as she watch her storm out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She sighed, crying as she bent down to pick up the fallen objects "Ms. Novak, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Laura" she sniffles.

"Do you need some help?"

"No I got it thanks" she didn't even look up, the last thing she wanted was to see pity in her secretary's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I went to the restroom, I didn't see her come in"

"It's not your fault Laura but thanks anyways" she smiled up sadly, and the gestured is returned as the young lady made her way out of the office.

She finally got everything rearranged but she simply couldn't relax, she kept fidgeting . the last time her 'provocation' of Charlie's anger had gone this far, Luke wasn't in her life yet and she feared what he might see when she got home tonight. She knew the longer she waited to get home the worse it would be. She looked at the clock, it was 1:30 and Luke got out at two. She decided to call Tom to warn him not to let Luke head up to the apartment.

"Ms. Novak, to what do I owe this call?"

"Hey Tom, can you make sure Luke doesn't go up today. Charlie and I…"

"You know he said you would forget"

"Forget?" she asked confused "Forget what?"

"Today is Friday, the 21st?"

"Yeah…" she thought long and hard but couldn't figure it out.

"Matthew Moore's sleepover party…they're going camping in his backyard"

"Oh God, I completely forgot about that" she placed her hand on her forehead "Why didn't Luke remind me?"

"He said you were going through a lot and he didn't wanna pressure you, so if you remembered it was fine but he didn't want to be a burden"

She got teary eyed once again "I wish he had told me, he is never a burden. Thanks for reminding me Tom…Oh God, we don't even have he's going to need" she sighs.

"Well he has the list in his backpack, he still optimistic. Party doesn't start till 6:30. You have just enough time to pick him up and go shopping…"

"You're right, thanks again Tom…Oh can you do me another favor…Is Charlie there?"

"No ma'am"

"Ok can you go up to the apartment and pack an overnight bag for him… I know it's a lot to ask but…"

"No problem Ms. Novak… but he already has one packed…Like I said he's optimistic"

She smiles "Ok, I'll pick it up on my way to drop him off"

"See you then"

"Ok bye" she called her secretary

"Yes Ms. Novak"

"Laura, I'm taking the rest of the day off"

"Oh, well you asked me to keep your schedule clear today, since like three weeks ago. I was also supposed to remind you at lunch time to take an early day to spend it with Luke…Something about a party, in case you forgot…" she blurted out. Casey smiled remembering the conversation "I was coming in to tell you when Judge Donnelly showed up…then Detective Benson and…And…"

"It's ok Laura. I don't blame you" she smiled at the flustered girl "But I do need to leave now"

"Oh ok…Uhm, Ms. Novak…" she looked up at her "You might wanna…uhm…"

"Spit it out Laura" she said playfully

"You might wanna…clean yourself up. Your face…is…uhm starting to bruise and your hair…"

"Oh of course, I'll go to the bathroom before I leave" Laura smiled at her before leaving her once again

She packed her stuff, checking to make sure she had her purse. She made her way to the bathroom, fixing her hair and make-up. She didn't expect who she sees coming out of one of the stalls.

"Olivia" she says timidly.

"Casey." She retorted coldly.

"Liv Please" she felt like crying again.

"Don't do that" the brunette sighs.

"Do what?" she asks as tears fall from her eyes.

"The tears thing…" she hugs the red head close "I don't wanna be like this with you Casey"

"Then don't" she sniffles.

"I can't…I can't just be your friend, I'm in love with you Casey" the detective holds up her chin to look into her eyes, the red head smile through her tears "I love you…I want you to leave her"

"I can't" she slightly pulls away.

"Why not?" she asks soothingly. "I'll protect you" Casey pulls away and starts pacing.

"You can't Olivia please…please don't ask me to do this"

"And what about me Casey? What am I supposed to do? Sit back and watch her beat you black and blue"

"I didn't say that"

"You implied it…I love you too much to sit back and watch her beat you to death Casey, I can't" she stands in front of her again "I won't… you have a choice to make Casey, it's me or her"

**It's a little shorter than usual but I wanna to give you guys a little update. I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome home Casey

**A/N Two chapters in one night, I'm taking advantage of the internet connection. I'll try to update soon I hope you guys enjoy, let me know! **

"_You implied it…I love you too much to sit back and watch her beat you to death Casey, I can't" she stands in front of her again "I won't… you have a choice to make Casey, it's me or her"_

Casey stood frozen for a moment, the brunette scoffs and begins to walk away "Olivia wait!" the red head calls as she reaches the door. She slowly turns around "I'm sorry…" the red head murmurs.

Olivia hugs her close "I'm sorry too" she begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she sniffles.

"I can't Case…I can't just be your friend…I…I just…I have to go. I'll see you around Casey" the detective's voice starts to break.

She grabs Olivia's wrist "Please just listen. I am sorry…" she takes a breath "I'm sorry I said what I said to you, I'm sorry I allow her to treat me like that…"

"Case…"

"And most of all I'm sorry I didn't meet you before I met you…" she looks into the brunette's eyes "I choose you Olivia. I choose you"

She did not expect the force of the kiss as Olivia grabs onto the back of her head. She opens her mouth to the probing tongue, she moans into the kiss, pulling her closer unable to get enough. The need for breath pulled them apart, Olivia puts her forehead on Casey's, looking into her glazed eyes "Wow" she murmurs when the fog in her brain started lifting.

"Wow indeed" the brunette smiled. Once again their lips meet; Olivia begins stroking Casey's back. The red head moaned louder at the touch, her hand slowly moves under the red head's blouse, gently stroking her skin.

The red head grab onto her hands stopping her movements, "Olivia" she moans pulling away gently, the detective looks at her confused.

"I'm sorry..." she murmurs.

"No…it's just...uhm..." the brunette looks at her patiently waiting for her to continue, she clears her throat "I...I hav...haven't felt… like that in a long…long time." she stutters "I was afraid if I didn't stop you here I wouldn't be able to" she blushed deeply.

"Oh…"

"And I can't do that to you, I won't let you be the woman on the side"

"With you, I'll never be but I understand" she gives her a peck on the lips.

"Just let me...end things with Charlie first"

"Case, I don't think…"

"Olivia Please…I need to do this…ok"

"Ok" the detective resigns.

"Crap! Luke"

"What about him?" Olivia asks confused. She had met Luke a few times and thought he was a sweetheart.

"I have to go pick him up from school and taking him to do some last minute shopping… he has a sleep over to go to and with all that's going on, I forgot"

"Oh…you should go" she said holding her hand.

"Yeah…" she grabs her bag "I'll call you tonight ok"

"Yeah, be sure to do that…I still don't think this is a good idea"

"Liv, just let me do this ok, I need to do it" she kissed her once again "I choose you…now I have to go" she gives her a quick peck on the lips, walking out of the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she was pulling up at Luke's school, his face lit up as he sees her approaching "Auntie Casey you remembered"

"Hey Bugger" she smiles as he gets in, she waits for a minute "Luke…"

"Yes Auntie Casey…"

"Why didn't you remind me about the sleep over?"

He keeps twiddling his thumbs looking down on his lap "I didn't want to bother you"

"Hey, listen…I don't want you to ever feel like a burden to me ok?"

He nods "I just didn't want to pressure you…and I didn't want you to have to go home late and make Charlie mad, I don't want her to kill you" he adds sadly.

"Luke, she's not going to kill me"

"Isn't she? I get scared Auntie Casey, scared that one day I'll come home and you'll be gone…I already lost one mommy…I don't wanna lose another one" he adds sadly

She hugs him awkwardly "You're not going to lose me…do you remember my friend Olivia?"

He nods happily "How do you feel about us…maybe staying with her for a while?" she asks.

"You're going to leave Charlie?" he asks expectantly.

"Yes baby I am. And I'm thinking we could stay with Olivia so she could keep us safe while Charlie calms down…would you be ok with that?

"Yeah, I like her, she's nice" she sighs as he smiles over at her "When are you leaving?" he asked after a while.

"Tonight…Listen, Charlie is going to be really angry at me when I tell her so I am really glad you won't be there"

"I don't wanna go. What if she hurts you? What if she ki…"

"She's not going to hurt me" she interrupts.

"How do you know that? You can't know that" he begins to slightly hyperventilate. "I don't wanna lose you, you're my mom, I love you…I can't…"

"Ok Luke, sweetie take a deep breath for me…that's it…calm down" she lifts his chin so he can look at her "She's not going to hurt me…" he opens his mouth to protest but she silences him "And I know that cause I'll ask Liv to come with me if you want" he looks at her doubtfully "Do you trust her to keep me safe"

"Yes" he answers.

She looks at him then she realizes what he was hesitant about "You don't believe I'll call her?" he shakes his head seldomly "Would it make you feel better if I called her right now so you can hear?" he nods excitedly "Ok let's call Olivia."

She puts the phone on speaker as it started ringing "Hey Beautiful" the brunette answered.

"Hi, you're on speaker with Luke" the red head cheek turns the colour of her hair as Luke smiles over at her.

"Oh, Hi Luke"

"Hi Olivia"

"So what are you guys up to? Shopping yet?"

"Not yet, Luke wants to make sure you'll be there with me tonight. When I tell Charlie that I am leaving."

"Oh course, if you guys want me to"

Luke nods though Olivia couldn't see him, Casey smiled "Will you protect her?"

"With my entire heart buddy"

"Good, I don't wanna lose my mom" Casey smiles when she realizes that he called her mom again.

"I'll take care of her Luke, I promise"

"Good I trust you" he seems satisfied.

"Hey Liv, I'll call you after I drop him off ok"

"Ok, I'll see you later. Bye Luke"

"Bye Olivia" she hangs up the phone, he looks over at her nervously as she starts to drive.

"What is it Luke?" she asks worried. "Are you still scared I'll get hurt?"

"No, it's…uhm…are you ok with me calling you mom?"

"Oh Luke, I'm proud you think of me as your mom, I'm not trying to replace your birth mom but legally I made you my son about three months ago remember when I told you I adopted you"

He nods "I think I'll call you mom…" he murmurs.

They spent about an hour and a half shopping, buying the necessary gears and a birthday gift for his little friend. They stopped briefly to pick up the overnight bag for Luke and to change his shirt because he had spilled ice cream on it. Luckily he had an extra shirt in Tom's office. "Is she home?" Casey asks the security.

"Not yet" she nods appreciatively.

She drops Luke off at his friend's house, leaving her name and number in case of emergency . She smiles as she sees how happy Luke us hanging with his friends as he waves goodbye, running over to hug her "I love you mom"

"I love you too sweetie. Go have fun. I'll pick you up tomorrow, at 3?" he nods running off. In her car she called Olivia "Hey I'm heading home now"

"Ok, I'll meet you there..Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…Luke called me mom" she says giddily.

"Yeah I heard" she could tell the brunette was smiling "Listen Case don't go in the apartment before I get there ok?"

"I won't. I'll see you then" she says hanging up the phone.

I make my way into the building, Tom tells her that Charlie just came in. she makes her way up to the room, putting her key in the door, she opens the door to find Charlie glaring at her

The blonde stood up with a snide grin on her face "Welcome home Casey"


	7. Chapter 7:Bad girls get punished

**A/N I wanna say thank for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story… So… let me know how you feel about this one**

* * *

_The blonde stood up with a snide grin on her face "Welcome home Casey"_

* * *

She was sitting in a chair in the dark, Casey switch the lights on. "I've been waiting for you" looking at the whip in Charlie's hand she knew she should have waited on Olivia like she had promised but she wanted an opportunity to talk to her soon to be ex- girlfriend, alone and she knew the detective wouldn't allow that.

"Charlie….we need to talk."

The blonde stands and she moves to go out of the apartment but Charlie had moved to the door way, closing the door "Your little girlfriend disrespected me Casey" her tone was deadly.

"She's not my girlfriend" the red head murmurs moving away from the blonde. _'At least not yet' _

She finds herself backed against the wall, she glances towards the door, willing Olivia but walk through it. No one comes.

"She's not coming to save you Casey…No one is" she whispers darkly in her ear.

"Please Charlie, just let me go!" the red head forces the tears to stay at bay, she wasn't going to cry.

"You forgot the rules Casey…" she starts running her hands all over her body.

"What rules?" she interrupted.

"That, these are mine…" she cups her breasts through her blouse, her hand making its way down to cup between her legs "This is mine"

"Please don't"

"Did you forget your promise baby, remember the first time I had you…what did you say?"

_They were basking in the afterglow of their love making; it was Casey's first time. They were in her dorm room. Charlie was running her hands all over her body. She was still shivering from the aftershock of her last orgasm. The blonde was nibbling her ear "You're mine, you're all mine" she whispered huskily._

"_All yours, always" she says exhaustedly. All she wanted to do was go to bed but the blonde started all over again."Charlie I have class in the morning" She was late for class the next morning._

"What did you say Casey?" she demanded in her ear.

"I'm all yours…always" she felt disgusted with herself as Charlie opened her blouse, and started to roughly massage her breasts.

"You were a bad girl Casey and what happens to bad girls?" she looked at the door desperately, still no Olivia, Charlie bites on her nipple harshly bringing her attention back to her. She smirked up at her and the red head knew she was waiting for a response.

"They get punished." She says, her voice small. Though she fights it she can't stop the tears that begin to fall and the blonde smiled at her victoriously.

Charlie stands up straight, staring in her eyes for a moment before her hands grab her by the neck, strangling her while forcing her against the wall "You remember the first time one of your little girlfriends tried to stand up to me?"

_They had been dating a while, Charlie had gone home for the week, something about a family emergency, she had refused to tell her exactly what it is. She had gotten upset when Casey tried to dig deeper so she just let it go not wanting to start another argument._

_Charlie was expected to be back the day after tomorrow so she decided to go out with her best friend Abbie because she couldn't do it when Charlie was here. "Come on Casey, we hardly go out anymore, it ain't like we going to pick up Chicks, I'm going with Serena for crying out loud" she indicates to her girlfriend._

"_Hey" the blonde smacks her playful._

"_Ow… that hurt babe" Serena and Casey both roll their eyes at the brunette's antics._

"_I already said I'll go Abs, geez"_

"_Let's go then, before you change your mind…we all know how you are"_

_She picks up her purse and phone, for a minute she considers calling Charlie but think better of it, giving her chance to deal with whatever it is she was dealing with._

_They get to the club and everything is going well, the trio was enjoying their night out "I'm really glad I decided to go with you guys, to be honest tonight as been the most fun I've had in a while"_

"_Yeah well, you should come out more…when you can get away from the slave master of yours"_

"_Abbie…Charlie isn't that bad" she lies._

_The brunette scoffs "Yeah right..."_

"_Ok….on to happier topics" the blonde intervenes "Hey Case, wanna dance? My girlfriend has two left feet"_

"_Hey… I thought you said you love me and my two left feet" she pretended to pout._

"_Aww you know I love everything about you babe…"Serena kissed her "Even if you have two left feet"_

"_I'm afraid I'm not much better than Abbie when it comes to dancing but sure, why not"_

_They were on the dance floor having an awesome time, she was laughing more than she has since she and Charlie started having 'communication problems'. The song was ending when she hugged Serena close to tell her, she didn't have another one in her. The red head feels her hand being dragged from around her friend causing Serena to almost fall, she spins around to see Charlie who was less than happy at the moment. She was home early. They get outside and she throws her against the wall, she gasps from the impact "What the fuck Casey? I leave for a week and you're cheating on me"_

"_I'm not Charlie…That was Serena, Abbie's girlfriend" though she knows they already met._

_She slaps her "Don't fucking lie to me you little whore"_

"_Hey! Charlie what the fuck dude, back off" it was Abbie._

"_Stay out of this... This has nothing to do with you"_

"_Yeah it does when you almost hurt my girlfriend" she indicates to Serena._

"_Not my fault your girlfriend wants to act like a slut" she turns back to Casey "Let's go home I am not having this conversation in front of your bratty friends"_

"_Oh try me bitch…" Abbie threatens as Serena tries to hold her back._

_The red head feels torn between her best friends and girlfriend "You ready?' Charlie demanded rather than asks. Casey nods, her eyes filled with tears._

"_Casey, don't." Abbie pleads._

"_I'll call you later Abs" she murmurs as her girlfriend is dragging her away 'I'm sorry' she mouths to Serena who nods as she holds onto the brunette._

_They get back to Charlie's apartment; she was shoved through the door stumbling "How can I trust you when you pull stunts like this Casey?"_

"_Charlie…We weren't doing anything… stop being paranoid and I'm not moving in with you until you get your jealousy under control" she crossed her hands under her breasts._

_Charlie backhands her, she falls to the ground and the blonde gets on top of her, choking her "You don't ever back talk to me bitch, are you crazy"_

"_Charlie…I..I…can't…breathe"_

"_You don't deserve to breathe you little whore"_

"_Please…" the last thing she saw was the cold look in her girlfriend's eyes as she passes out._

_She awakens to feel of her hands above her. She is standing and her feet hurt. Everywhere hurts, she feels really drained but her restrains keeps her hands anchored above her. She shrieks at the feel of a sharp pain across her back, she's pretty sure it broke her skin._

"_Someone's awake…Good…You've been a bad girl Casey…and bad girls get punished" another lash came across her back._

"_Please…" she cries "I..I'm s..sorry"_

"_Sorry?" Another lash across her back, and it hurts so much._

"_Aaah…Yes I'm sorry Charlie, I'm so…s..sorry" she cries out._

_The blonde grabs her chin, looking into her eyes "Not as sorry as you're going to be"_

The memory of that night was still the worst nightmares she has "You have to be punished Casey"

"Let me go Charlotte" that made the blonde angrier. She continues to fight her but it was getting harder to breathe, she felt weak.

The door flies open, Olivia stands with her gun aimed at the blonde "Get off her bitch!"

**I Hope you guys Like...Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Olivia Vs Charlie

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update guys, I was sick for a while then I was visiting the parents…Mom was complaining she didn't see me enough lol… I tried to update on my mom's laptop because I left mine at home but as I finished writing the computer completely shut down before I could save it and wouldn't restart… Good news: I still finally got to write on it. Bad News: My mom doesn't know I'm a big fan of lady parts so If/when that laptop starts up again and she checks Microsoft word, she will definitely be surprised…Which wouldn't be such a bad thing if my family weren't so homophobic, I'm already getting threats from them about if I 'choose to be gay' but my mom's a workaholic and hardly uses the computer so… oh well, on to happier news, I'm back home and should be able to update again soon…I hope you guys enjoy!**

_The door flies open, Olivia stands with her gun aimed at the blonde "Get off her bitch!"_

"I said get off her. I won't say it again" the brunette warned, the blonde just kept glaring at the red head angrier than she was before "I would like nothing more than to put a bullet in your head, just give me a reason bitch" Olivia said coldly.

The blonde reluctantly lets go, holding her hands up in surrender. Casey slumps to the floor, seeing a few of Luke's toys lying around; she can't help but remember how he came into her life.

_She had just come home from the hospital, her sister died in surgery after the accident and her brother in law was killed instantly. She had finally gotten Luke to sleep after hours of non-stop crying, shouting and trembling in despair and honestly, she was drained both physically and emotionally. She stepped on a toy that fell out of Luke's bag when she dropped it on the floor to engulf her hysterical nephew. She places them in the guestroom which was now to be his room. She heads to her bedroom and quickly changed into her sleeping clothes which consisted of a tank top and shorts. She heard stumbling in the living room and cursing, she sighs, checking to make sure Luke was still asleep then hurried to quiet down her girlfriend as much as possible in order not to wake him._

_The blonde stumbles and she went over to help her "Caseeeeey" she slurs grabbing onto the back of her head harshly, causing the redhead to cringe "Kiss me!" she shouted._

_She kisses her, grabbing onto the hand at the back of her head, she pulls away gently trying not to upset the blonde "I wanna fuck you" the blonde says close to her ears, thinking she was whispering but she was quite loud._

"_Ssssh. Luke is asleep, we need to be quiet"_

"_Oh…you brought that brat home" she says going over to the couch taking another drink._

"_His parents just died Charlie…"_

"_So…Send him to his grandparents" another drink_

"_I can't do that, I promised my sister I'd take care of him if nothing happened to them…" she sighs "He needs me"_

"_I need you…" she pulls her down onto the couch, getting on top of her, spilling her beer all over Casey in the process, the redhead jumps and gasps from the feel of the cold liquid seeping into her clothes. The blonde starts pulling at her top "I want you so bad Casey"_

"_Charlie…please" she pleads "Luke…"_

"_I don't give a fuck!" she shouts angrily, ripping at her blouse, when that failed she leaned over getting scissors from a nearby table, cutting her top off. The redhead gasps, trying to cover herself, which only infuriated the blonde even more "You promised me Casey…you promised, you'd never put anyone before me"_

"_I'm not, I swear" she cries, making sure not to be too loud._

"_Good" Charlie says, smiling she traces the waistband of Casey's shorts "Do you still love me?"_

"_Yes" she murmurs as she feels her girlfriend's hand make its way into her panties. _

"_Prove it" she smirks and without any warning she slams two fingers into her. It hurt because Casey was in no way turned on, she was completely dry. She bit down on her lips, hard, trying her best not to cry out from the pain but can't help the tears that threatened to spill over._

"_Please…" she gasps "Let's take this to the bedroom…Please" she says between breaths._

_The blonde kiss her "Ok…but this just shows I love you more than you love me…"_

"_I know you do" _

"_You better make it worth it"_

"_I will" she nods._

_As they make their way to the bedroom, the blonde stumbles over a toy Casey had apparently missed "Fucking stupid kids and their stupid fucking toys" she mutters as she kicks it out of the way_

Tears flowed freely from Casey's eyes, Charlie smiled down at her before turning to Olivia "You think you're so big and bad with that gun in your hand, how about you put it down and show me what you're really made of" she smirks.

For a moment the detective was tempted to do just that until she looked over at the slumping figure shaking her head at her "Liv don't…she's…not wor…worth it" the redhead say through ragged breaths and tears.

Olivia nods in affirmation towards Casey before turning her attention to Charlie, the detective smirks at the blonde, looking her dead in the eyes "You're right Case, she's…_worthless_" Charlie looked as though she was about to explode which makes Olivia's smile widen "Now put your hands behind your head and get up against the wall…Now!"

Charlie begrudgingly does as she is told, muttering as she turns away from the redhead. The detective holsters her gun, walking over to the blonde, she twists her arm behind her, and she started to put on the handcuffs "You have the right to shut the hell up…" Casey groans from her position on the floor and for a moment Olivia loosens her grip and looks over at the redhead. Charlie sees this as a moment of opportunity as she brings her elbow up to connect with Olivia's nose, causing it to bleed. The detective wrangled her to the ground, her cop reflexes kicking in, she traps the blonde beneath her "You're going to regret that bitch" Olivia eases her up slamming her to the floor, resulting in a matching bloody nose on the blonde who groans as the detective secure the handcuffs. She tosses the blonde onto the couch, making her way over to Casey helping her off the floor "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok…" she gets up groaning. She felt dizzy, her vision blurry, she felt weak , it hurts, all over "LIv…" she murmurs as she collapses in Olivia's arms.

"Case…Casey!" that was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

She awakens to the sound of sirens, they were putting her ambulance. She glanced over at Finn putting Charlie in the back of a squad car. She hears Olivia talking to her, she was holding her hand, telling her she was going to be fine, she glanced up at the brunette trying to smile up at her until she passed out again.

She could tell she was in a hospital before even opening her eyes, the smell of medicine and strong detergents overwhelming her nostrils. She opens her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. She look around expecting to see Olivia, she feels disappointed but only for a minute as she sees her detective walk through the door_….her detective…hers…_ she smiled at the thought

"Hey you're awake" the brunette smiled at her as she made her way over to the bed to side by her "I missed those green eyes …how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I wanna go home"

"Ok let me just get the doctor…" she gets up.

Casey grabs onto her hand, she turned to face her "Liv…please don't leave me"

The detective leans over kissing her cheek "I'm not going anywhere…" she murmurs "I just want to have get a doctor to come check you out, I'll be right at the door…I won't even leave the room, ok" she strokes her cheek, Casey leans into the touch before smiling and nodding her head.

After a few minutes, the doctor came in, a brunette with a friendly smile "Ms. Novak, glad to see you awake, I'm Doctor Alicia James …How are we feeling?"

"I'm fine…Can I go home now?" she says tersely.

"Casey…" Olivia murmurs holding her hand she strokes it gently "You collapsed on me…Let the doctor check you out…please?"

"Ok…" she murmurs smiling at the detective "She stays"

The doctor smiles at her, nodding "Absolutely" Dr. James walked around, making jottings on her notepad, after a few minutes she stops writing and looks at Casey "You don't seem to have a concussion, I thinking the fainting may be due to the strangulation… I would like to keep you overnight just as a precaution… your ribs don't seem to be injured, just aggravated. They were healing from being fractured before" the doctor stated rather than asked. Casey feels the grip on her hand tightened, the doctor must have noticed because she stopped talking. Casey looks over at Olivia smiling reassuringly, she feels the detective relax slightly, taking a deep breath. She nods for the doctor to continue "Lots of rest for the next few days after release and I'll write a prescription for the pain… All goes well, you'll be released tomorrow afternoon…I'll check back on you later"

"Thank you" they say in unison as the doctor leaves.

"Case?" the tone of her voice indicated that she had something important to say.

"Liv…"

"I did something…I hope you won't be mad, but… uhm…" she takes a deep breath

"Whatever it is, its ok" the redhead says reassuringly "You can tell me"

"I had them…take notes of your injuries…photos…in case you want to press charges"

The redhead smile falters, pictures…that meant Liv has seen "Did you?"

"Yes" the brunette nods knowing exactly what she wanted to ask "I saw the bruises on your back" the redhead tries to pull away, tears falling from her eyes, Olivia holds onto her "Case, don't pull away from me…please" the detective pleaded.

Her head still turned away she cries "You've seen them, they're ugly…I'm…"

"Beautiful" Liv holds her chin lifting it so she can gaze into her eyes and see the truth within them "You're amazingly beautiful" with that, she kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled back slightly to look into those emerald eyes for evidence of any doubt or fear, there was none.

Her eyes were glazed over as she stared up at the brunette for a moment before pulling her back down to kiss her again…this kiss was different as she tried to pour all her emotions into it. When the detective's tongue requested access, she gladly parted her lips, when their tongues touch, it's electric, she pulls Olivia closer trying to get more of the feeling, she moans into the kiss as she reaches her hand under the detective's shirt to touch her taunt stomach.

"Whoa!" they pull apart at the sound looking towards the door to find Finn and Elliot staring at them. Finn smiled knowingly, looking amused, Elliot on the other hand did not look too happy about the scene in front of him.

Olivia clears her throat "Hey guys…' she tried to keep her tone casual and calm.

"Y'all need a minute?" Finn half teases.

"No…" Casey clears her throat "Its fine, come in"

Elliot still hadn't moved so Olivia starts walking over to him "El…"

She reaches out to touch him but he pulls away, she felt hurt but said nothing as she stepped back, away from him "What the hell Liv?" he asks angrily as he turns away from her heading through the door.

**A/N2: Let me know what you guys think of the story! **


	9. Chapter 9: Let's go home

**A/N: Ok, since I left y'all hanging for so long, I figured you deserved another chapter today, this one is a little longer than the rest but you guys deserve it, thanks for the awesome reviews you make my day **

* * *

_She reaches out to touch him but he pulls away, she felt hurt but said nothing as she stepped back, away from him "What the hell Liv?" he asks angrily as he turns away from her heading through the door_

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

"Don't walk away from me" she grabs him just outside the door, she smiled over at Casey before closing the door behind her and Elliot, standing in the hallway she turned to face him "What's your problem Elliot?"

"You know damn well what the problem is" he says angrily.

"No, I don't so how about you enlightened me?" she says crossing her hands over her chest.

"You're not gay Olivia…She's weak and vulnerable and you're taking advantage of her…and that's sick!" he spat out at her.

"First of all that woman in there" she points to the room "She's the strongest, most beautiful person I've met. I'm not taking advantage of her, I'm in love with her, I might not deserve her but I'll try my damnest to be the woman she deserves" she steps towards him "And just so you know…I'm as gay as they come" she snares.

"The hell you are… what about Cassidy, you screwed him"

She rolls her eyes "Brian, was a drunken mistake…I was lonely and horny and he was there…he understands that, he's a good _friend,_ but that's all he is"

He steps towards her holding her hand "But…what about us?"

She sighs "What about us Elliot… you're my partner, you're married…and I am gay"

"But…But…that night" he implored.

She pulls away "You hardly remember that night…you were drunk and hurting…I told you before, nothing happened… you kissed me and I let you before I stopped you then you spent the night sobering up on my couch…" that wasn't the whole truth.

_He had finally signed the divorce papers, he was feeling down so they went to dinner… she was just trying to be there for a friend. He had been throwing them back pretty hard and was beyond wasted when she brought him back to her apartment it was closer and easier._

"_You're so pretty Livy…" he slurs as she places him on the couch._

"_And you're piss drunk…go to sleep El" She turns to walk away but he pulls her down to him "What the hell Elliot?"_

"_What's Cassidy got that I don't?" he asks in her ear._

"_Excuse me?" she asked, confused and a little upset._

"_Why'd he get to have you and I don't?"_

"_Ok…you're obviously drunk and not thinking straight"_

_She tries to get up but he pulls her down again "I am… for the first time, I can be. I love you Liv" he whispers in her ear._

"_Elliot, you're married, and I…"_

_He cuts her off "Was…I was married. That stupid bitch took my kids from me…"_

"_Don't say that, Kathy still loves you and you love her"_

"_No I don't…" he says harshly "Don't you get it, you get me, and you know me…she doesn't…"_

"_Because you don't give her, a chance to… you want her to know you…then let her in"_

"_What do you know…I'm the longest relationship you've had with a man" he snares._

_Oh, that again, she smiles "You're right you are…" she tries getting up again._

"_I want you…" he grabs onto her pushing her down on the couch he starts kissing her. She was frozen in shock for a moment before she pushed him off._

"_What the fuck, El?" she scrambles from the couch, standing in front of him._

"_You don't love me…" he starts pouting._

_She sighs, running her fingers through her hair "I do love you…" he smiles up at her hopefully "As a partner, a friend but that's all we'll ever be…now I'm going to bed. Goodnight Elliot" she walked into her bedroom and locked the door. He woke up the next day, hung over and confused about what happened, so she told him…kind of. "Nothing happened, we kissed that's it..Just let it go El, It would never work…Now you need to go home and change, we got a case"_

"I told you then nothing would happen with us…and nothing's going to happen now"

"Livy…"

"Don't call me that…" she says a little too harshly, she sighs running her hand through her hair "Look, you're married… and don't give me that _'we got divorced crap'_… you both live together, you love each other and you had Eli, I'm his God-mother for crying out loud…I consider Kathy, a friend… and most importantly, I'm not attracted to you like that El…"

"I can make you love me. I can change"

"Oh for God's sake Elliot, I'm a lesbian, that's not going to change, **I'm** not going to change" she exasperates "You're just going to have to accept that."

"The hell I do…" he storms off and this time she didn't stop him.

She heads back into the room.

**Casey's POV**

The brunette walked into the room, looking defeated. Her face lifted though as she looks over at the red head. "Hi" she comes over holding her hand.

"Hi" Casey returns the smile.

"Well I'm going to get out of here, give you guys some privacy." He pats Olivia on the shoulder "Proud of you, baby girl…" he then turns to Casey "I'll check on you tomorrow Red" he walks out of the room.

"Red?" the brunette teases, smiling over at her, she shrugs her shoulders.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked timidly.

"Couldn't stopped me if you tried…I'm in it for the long haul babe"

"Thanks Liv…" she pats the bed "Come up here and hold me" the detective does as she is told.

"What did Finn say?" the detective asked.

"Just that the flowers were from_ my_ detectives and Don says I should get some real rest and follow doctor's orders" she chuckles.

"I called him to give him an update earlier. They were all here for a while till I sent them home"

"Good, just having you here is enough…and I really don't want them to see me like this" she adds sadly.

"I figured… they all understand though…You will have to talk about it eventually"

"I know…I'm just not ready yet" she cuddles closer to Olivia.

"And that's ok…" she says holding her close.

"Oh…" she said after a minute "Finn also said, he's glad you finally 'man up' and told me how you feel" they both started laughing at that comment "I'm guessing he knew…"

"That I was a lesbian? Yes, I told him while we were talking about his son, that I understood exactly how Ken felt because I've been there; he's the only one in our squad I told…" the redhead nods "About me and you? He kinda figured that out on his own" she feels the brunette's chest vibrate in laughter "He told me that if I kept staring at you like I do, I'd burn holes right through you" she chuckles along with Olivia "He's very supportive…"

"Unlike Elliot…" she starts drawing fathom circles on the detective's arm.

"Unlike Elliot…" she sighs as she started stroking Casey's hair "So…how much of it did you hear?"

"Everything…" she murmurs "He's being a selfish jerk."

"He is." she concedes

"And you love me?" she asks shifting to look into Olivia's eyes.

"I do"

She gives her a peck on the lips "Good." She settles back into position, stifling a yawn "I wouldn't want you to take advantage of me or anything…" she teases.

"Go to sleep Case…" the brunette smiles.

"Mmkay" she soon started to dream about her, Luke and Olivia.

_**They were at the park having a picnic, Luke was playing with their son, she and Olivia had a child "Mommy, Momma lookit" the little redhead boy shrieked as he kicked the ball to his brother **_

"_**Good kick Kyle" Luke beams, kicking the ball back to him.**_

"_**Awesome job honey" Olivia shouts over to him, she leans down and kiss her gently on the lips.**_

Olivia watches as she smiles brightly in her sleep

_**She was lying in Olivia's lap as the brunette stroked her hair, "Come on boys time for lunch" Olivia tells them. God she loved this woman so much. She watched as their kids make their way over to them.**_

"I love you Liv" The detective froze for a moment till she realized the red head was still sleeping, she continued stroking her hair, she sighs contently. "You're mine… my Liv" she holds onto the brunette tighter in her sleep.

"Yes yours.., all yours" she whispers to the sleeping figure drawing circles on her back.

After a few minutes watching her, the detective, drifted off to sleep herself.

Casey woke up to an empty hospital room; she looked for signs of Olivia, there was none. Dr. James walked in "Oh good you're awake"

"Where's Liv?"

"She said something important came up. Told me to give you this" she hands her a note.

"Thanks" she takes the note reading it.

** "Casey,**

** I had to go pick up Luke from his sleepover, they got worried when you didn't show up and called. I'll also go by the apartment to pick up some clothes for you, and then I'll be right back. I love you.**

** Your Liv Xx"**

_Her Liv, hers_. She smiles brightly at the note, she looks up when she hears the doctor talking "So, I've checked you out and everything seems fine, just let me get the release papers and you can be on your way…but take it easy ok, those ribs will be sore for a few days"

"I will, Thanks Doc"

"No problem…I don't wanna see you back in my E.R anytime soon, got it?"

"Promise…" she nods smiling widely

"Good" the doctor says as she smiles leaving the room.

A few minutes later she hears small footsteps racing towards her room and Olivia saying "Slow down Luke"

"Mommy!" a ball of energy comes bouncing into the room, hugging her tightly.

She groans "Hey Bugger" she hugs him as best as she can.

Olivia walks over pulling Luke off her gently "Easy Tiger, what did we talk about in the car?"

He looks to the floor "Sorry Livy…" he says sadly.

"It's ok…Mom's just a little sore at the moment ok" she says ruffling his hair, his face brightens up instantly. Casey raise a questioning brow at her seeing she got angry at Elliot for calling her that nickname, she just shrugs her shoulders smiling. She walks over to her, kissing her on the forehead "Good morning beautiful" she murmurs.

Casey blushes slightly "Morning"

"Dr. James says you're being released"

"Yep, just have to sign the forms"

"You're coming home?" Luke asks excitedly as he stands beside Olivia, her hand on his shoulder.

Casey can't help but smile at the scene before her "I am, sweetheart" she nods.

"Cool…Right Liv?" he looks up at the brunette.

"Right… so I was thinking we could maybe go get some breakfast"

"Yes!" Luke jumps excitedly.

"Can we do lunch instead? I mean it's basically 12 anyways. And I really want to go home and freshen up first"

"Of course"

"Can we go to that new pizza place?" he asks timidly "My friends say they have an awesome arcade…I've always wanted to go but…uhm…" he says sadly.

"Hey…" Olivia says, squeezing his shoulder gently, he looks up at her "We'll definitely go to the new pizza place"

"Really?" he glances hopefully at his mom

"Really? Who knows, maybe Liv will beat you at a few games"

"No way I'm awesome at games, you're going down Liv…" they laughed at his enthusiasm "Thanks mom, thanks Liv" he hugs them both, being careful of Casey's side.

"Luke, why don't you go get a snack from the vending machine we passed back there" Olivia says giving him some money "But come right back afterwards ok, no exploring"

"I won't, promise"

"Good boy, now go" she waits till he leaves the room before turning her attention to Casey "How are you feeling? Really?"

"Really…I feel great, other than a little sore…this is probably the best I've felt for as long as I can remember…I feel safe… how long has he been like that, I've never seen him so happy"

"He's back like that since I said we arrested Charlie so she couldn't hurt you guys anymore"

"Oh…" she started fiddling with her hospital gown, she wanted to ask Liv something but was afraid.

"What?" the detective asks knowingly.

"Uh?"

"I know you wanna ask me something Case, what is it?" she holds her hand sitting in the chair beside her bed "You know you can ask me anything" she says soothingly.

"I…I kno...I..uhm… I know I'm being stupid cause she's in jail and can't hurt me but I feel safer with you around and I don't wanna lose you and I know it's a lot to ask but I really, _really,_ really want you to stay with us, live with us..." she says in one breath, the brunette tried to take in all she was saying "Just for a little while, I mean we don't have to sleep together or anything, You could sleep on the couch, I can sleep on the couch, I mean if you wanted me to…"

The detective kissed her, trying to shut her up, after a minute the kiss ended and she pulled back to look into her eyes "I would love to stay with you…" she holds onto her hand

"But…I know there is a but…" the red head says sadly.

"There is…" she pulls away from Olivia but the detective held onto her hand "But it's not the one you think…I was going to say…but we'll be staying in a hotel cause your apartment in a crime scene and mine is too small for the three of us… So, there are two adjoining rooms, one for you and the other for Luke. His room has two beds so I can always sleep in there with him"

"How did you…"

"I arranged it, Luke and I packed up a few of your stuff ad Finn dropped them off…I packed a few of my things too" she blushed lightly

"Optimistic huh?" she teases

"They're in the trunk of my car, I wasn't sure you'd want me there"

"I'll always want you here" she smiles, kissing her lightly. They pull away slightly as Luke walked into the room eating his chips "Hey, buddy, how do you feel about Liv staying with us for a while?"

"Seriously? That would be so awesome!" he shrieked his jumping up and down caused the chips to spill all over the floor. They both laughed at him "Sorry…" he mutters picking up the pieces and throwing them in the bin.

A nurse walked in "Ok, I have the release papers here for a Ms. Casey Novak…" She signs the documents quickly, handing them back to the nurse "That's it you're free to go"

"Thank you" Olivia says handing the bag she had brought to Casey who makes her way to the bathroom. She quickly changes, pulling her hair into a ponytail, she puts on her shoes, and she walks out. Olivia quickly packs the stuff she had when she got here into the bag, pulling it over her shoulder, she holds onto Luke who in turn holds onto his mom "Let's go home"


	10. Chapter 10:I got you

**A/N: Sorry guys been sick for while, still not 100% and my laptop is all screwy at the moment but I figured you guys deserved an update…**

* * *

"_Let's go home"_

Home. Olivia was taking her home, staying with her and Luke. She can't help the smile that comes across her face and she doesn't want to. She's…Happy, really happy.

The car ride home was relatively quiet except for Luke who couldn't seem to contain his excitement, not that either of them minded. She was staring out the window when Olivia reaches across to hold her hand, she turned her gaze quickly towards the brunette who was smiling brightly, stealing quick glances before focusing back on the road. The red head smiles, sighing contently she leans back closing her eyes as she feels Olivia's hand gently stroke hers.

They got to the hotel and tried to get settled. After all, this would be their home for the next few days. Casey sat down on the bed, groaning slightly. She was still feeling a bit sore, but the doctor had said the stiffness would go away in a few days. She flops down on the bed.

"You sure you up for this" She smiles as the brunette walks into the room. "We could stay in."

"No, I'm fine. I don't wanna disappoint Luke"

Olivia nods "I understand. We won't stay long…"

She sits up "Don't…" the detective starts to speak but she stops her "Don't treat me like a victim Liv"

"I'm not, I'm just worried you're pushing yourself too hard"

She sighs "Olivia, don't worry about me….please, we'll stay as long as Luke wants to" she starts to protest "If it becomes too much and I get too tired, I'll let you know ok"

"Promise?" the brunette pouts.

"Really.." Casey chuckles, Olivia nods "I promise"

"Ok"

"Good, now I'm going to take a quick shower and change then we can go"

They went out to the pizzeria, Luke was very excited. They barely got seated before he started jumping around "Come on Livy, I bet I can beat you at all the games" the redhead smiles over at them.

"Highly doubt it little man…how about we order some lunch first then I'll whoop your butt at every game in here…but right now, I'm starving"

"Fine..you'll need the energy anyways, to keep up with me" he states proudly.

"Oh really…you think so?" the brunette tickled him mercilessly.

"M-Mommy…Help…M-Make…her stop" he says breathlessly.

She laughs over at them "Sorry…you're on your own Bugger"

Olivia lets him go as a young waitress makes her way over to them "No…fair" he pretends to pout. They both laugh at his expression.

"Hi, I'm Sandy, what can I get you guys?"

It was Olivia who spoke up "Hi, uhm, we'll have a large meat lovers, extra cheese…" she looks at Casey and Luke before continuing "Two cans of sprite, two glasses with ice and straws… oh, and a Chocolate milkshake" Luke's smile brightens at the sound of milkshake. Olivia turns to them "Oh…did you guys want something?" she jokes.

"Ok, so we have one large meat lovers, extra cheese, sprite, two glasses with ice and straws and a milkshake…Anything else?"

"Can I have cheese sticks?" Luke asks hopefully "I really like those"

Olivia nods "And a side of cheese sticks"

Sandy scribbles it down "Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks"

Lunch went by very quickly, with light conversations and Olivia trying to get to know Luke. Casey was happy to see how they quickly bonded. She smiles watching Luke and Olivia 'battle' on the arcade games. Olivia of course was the superior gamer but Luke was still enjoying himself immensely. Casey tried to think back on when she'd last seen Luke so happy.

_It was the day she legally adopted him, He was now Lucas Kinsley Novak. They decided to go to the zoo to celebrate, Luke had always wanted to go but never had. It was fun, he was truly happy and smiling at the animals. It was a bit of a drive but definitely worth it to see the smile on his face. Heading home they decided to stop and pick up a pizza. Walking into the apartment, she heads to the kitchen, sharing him two slices as requested and a glass of juice._

_They were both sitting at the counter, comfortably laughing and talking when Charlie walked or rather stumbled in, she was drunk. Charlie was supposed to meet up with them at the court house but of course she didn't show up. "Where the hell have you been?"_

_She sighs, today obviously wasn't going to end the way it started "We had to go to court today Charlie, I told you remember"_

"_Do you think I'm stupid, I showed up there and they said you had already left, that was six hours ago... Where the fuck were you?" she spat out loudly._

"_Charlie please tell me you didn't show up at the courthouse drunk" she asks desperately._

"_First of all I'm not drunk and secondly I started drinking after court…Now answer the damn question" she slams the beer bottle on the counter cause it to shatter._

"_Luke, take the rest of your food and go to your room" she says over to her nephew, he sits frozen, glaring at Charlie "Lucas, go, now!" he shakes his head._

"_Get out you brat!" she storms towards him, Casey gets between them "What the-"_

"_This is between me and you Charlie, it has nothing to do with him" she turns to Luke "It's ok, I'll be fine…but I need to talk to your Aunt Charlie for a minute, so can you take your food to your room for me please?"_

"_**She**__ is not my aunt" he shouts defiantly as he grabs his food off the counter, walking out._

"_Glad you know that Kid. You're not shit to me" Casey sighs, finally turning to face her "Back to you bitch, where were you?"_

"_I called you and got voicemail…so I left a message that we were going to the zoo. Luke really wanted to see the animals" she cleared the counter._

"_I don't give a fuck what Luke wants"_

"_Can you keep your voice down please?" she pleads._

_She grabs her by the hair, turning her to face her "Don't. Tell. Me. What. To do" with each word she tights her grip. Letting her go, she falls to the floor before pushing herself up "And what did I tell you about eating this crap" she slaps the pizza box to the floor "No wonder you're becoming so big…Clean that shit off the floor, clean yourself up, make sure your brush your teeth, I don't want to taste that on you…Then meet me on the couch"_

"_Can we take this to the bedroom please, I don't want Luke to…"_

"_I don't care what you want or don't want for Luke, it's bad enough I have to put up with him in my house…Now, clean up and meet me on the couch, I wanna watch a movie with my fingers in your cunt" with that she grabs two beers from the fridge and walks out. It was only when Charlie walked out that she allowed the tears to fall._

"Are you ok?" she was brought back to the present by Olivia's voice. She didn't know when she and Luke had rejoined her at the table.

She rubs the back of her neck "Yeah…A little tired"

"Ready to call it a day?"

"Yeah, I think so" she smiles over seeing Luke slumping against Olivia.

As soon as they walked into the hotel, they made their way to the bedroom. She and Luke were both fast asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.

She woke up four hours later, making her way into the sitting area, she found Olivia watching a movie. "Hey, look who's finally awake"

"Sorry, I was pretty tired"

"It's ok…wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Uhm…Sure, why not?"

"Hey, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just figured it would give us something to do until Luke got up"

"No, it's fine Olivia"

"Eh…I like when you call me Liv more, Case"

She found herself slightly blushing at the detective's words as she sat quietly beside her.

"So…where'd you go today?" the brunette murmurs after a minute.

She raises her brow in question "I mean, at lunch. When Luke and I got back to the table you seemed pretty out of it."

"Yeah, I was just thinking… I'm thinking of moving to another apartment"

"That's probably a good idea" she says understandingly.

"There are lots of demons in that apartment…Luke saw a lot of it" she adds sadly "I tried to protect him from most of it. I didn't do a very good job"

"It's not your fault Case…" she gives her a gentle hug.

"I just wish I had done better by him, no child should have to see some of the stuff he saw."

"What exactly did he see…Do you wanna talk about it?"

She nods into her neck "He heard most of the arguments, every name she ever called me…he saw her hit me a couple times, she never hit him though, I made sure of that. But God, did she want to, Luke infuriated her, he was never scared of her. My seven year old stood up to her when I couldn't" she laughs coldly.

"Did he ever see her…" the brunette trailed off.

"Once…he didn't see but almost" she sighs "She was drunk, angry and horny according to her. I had gone to the zoo with Luke though I promised I'd come straight home after our custody hearing, but Luke was just so excited and wanted to celebrate, it was the first time he'd smiled since his parents died and I didn't want him to stop…Anyways, she got angry and we argued, well she yelled while I tried to calm her down. She wanted me to make it up to her, we were on the couch…"

_She was on Charlie's lap whose fingers were buried inside her, naked on the couch, thankfully it was her fingers so it was too painful; so she could keep quiet. She prayed Luke would stay in his room as she had asked, but soon realized that prayer would not be answered as she sees Luke walking out of his room. She was so thankful that the back of the couch was so high covering most of the action with only above their shoulders showing "Luke, go back into your room Now!" she snapped through gritted teeth as Charlie bit down on her nipple. "I said now Lucas!" she felt bad seeing the tears in his eyes as he back tracked into his room but she had to do it._

"_What's the matter, scared to let him see what a slut you really are?" she continued her torment._

"I told her afterwards that I chose to be with her so I deserved whatever I got but Luke didn't and he wasn't going to see that, ever again. From then on she either locked in his room or us in our room but it never happened again…"

"You don't deserve what she did to you Case"

"I know…I know that now…I never once regretted Luke coming to live with me even though, that's when the abuse got worse. She was anger she had to share me, but there's just something about Luke…" she smiles through her tears.

"I know…" Olivia smiles "He's a special little man"

As if on cue, a still sleepy Luke walks in "I'm hungry…" he mutters

They both couldn't help but laugh as they pull apart "I'll order room service" Olivia gets up leaving her to pull herself together.

"Mom, are you ok?" Luke asks concerned as she wipes away her tears.

"I'm fine sweetie I promise…How do you feel about us finding a new place?"

"Will Livy be there?"

"I don't know bugger… but I can promise you that Charlie won't be there" she adds with a smile.

Luke smiles back, Olivia makes her way back into the room "Ok, the food will be here in five minutes"

They all sat, quietly eating. Olivia keeps glancing over at her "Is something wrong with it?"

She looks over at her confused till Liv points towards her plate "No, it's fine. I'm just not hungry that's all"

"You hardly ate anything at lunch…You need to eat Case"

"I'm fine honest, I just don't have an appetite"

"She won't eat cause Charlie called her fat" Luke mumbles sadly, quiet enough that Olivia almost didn't hear him.

Casey glares at him "Luke" she scolds, glancing at Olivia before quickly averting her eyes to her lap "I don't think I'm fat. I'm just not hungry"

"Don't try lying to me Case, you've never been any good at it" Olivia says sadly.

"I'm sorry" she mumbles.

Olivia made her way over to her "You're not fat, you're beautiful…You have to eat, the doctor says you're too skinny. They made me promise to get your weight up" she says softly, holding her hands.

"So, what, you're going to beat me until I obey you, force me to eat?" she spat getting up angrily "You're just like her, trying to make me who you want me to be" with that she walks away slamming the bedroom door.

Olivia almost broke at the thought of Casey seeing her like Charlie "She didn't mean it" Luke tries to comfort her.

"I know…" she gets up making her way to the room "Casey, can we talk please?" she says making her way to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry I compared you to Charlie, you're nothing like her" she mumbles into the pillow.

"I'm not going to lie, that hurt…you wanna talk about it?"

She sighs sitting up slowly "She'd get mad when I eat certain things, call me fat…Sometimes she would use markers to draw circles on all my disgusting fat that she couldn't stand" she cries softly "She soaked me with a bottle of wine once, called me a drunk because Samantha and I went out to celebrate my first win in court. Said Sam was turning me into a slut like her" the tears were flowing freely as Olivia held her close "I-I just couldn't fight anymore, so I lost weight, stopped drinking completely and watched what I eat"

"Oh Case…why didn't you say anything?" her voice cracked.

"I-I d-don't know. I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" she says wiping her tears "Now we're going to go back out there and eat dinner with your son and we're going to have a glass of wine with dinner, cause you know why…Charlie can't hurt you anymore I won't let her" she says kissing her forehead. Casey can't help but smile.

Dinner was a little difficult, after all she had programmed herself to please Charlie, it was difficult to break those rules. After dinner, they all watched a movie, Luke had never watched Stuart Little and Casey suggested it because it was her favorite movie as a child. Olivia of course thought that was cute.

Casey falls asleep watching the movie, she was really exhausted, Luke stayed awake long enough to see the ending credits start to roll but fell asleep right after. Olivia smiled down and both of them before getting the both into bed. She tucked Casey in before going into Luke's room feeling the effects of the last two days, she too drifts off to sleep.

**She, Olivia and Luke were happy. They were in the kitchen baking up a storm, laughing at a joke Olivia told. They were a family, Olivia walks up behind her kissing the back of her neck "Baby, the cookies are going to burn…" Olivia doesn't stop, instead her kisses become insistent and harsh "Babe no, Liv, come on, stop, this isn't funny anymore. Stop it!" she yells pulling away, she spins around to see Charlie smirking at her **

"**You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you Casey?" she smiles wickedly.**

"**No, this isn't real, this isn't real…" she mumbles continuously as she walked backwards. She is up against the wall and she can't move as she sees Charlie stalking towards her "No, no no, no no, no no, no…."**

"No, no, no…No!" she jumps up trembling. Olivia quickly makes her way over to the bed, she was on her way from the bathroom when she heard the redhead crying in her sleep "It was so real" she cries holding on tightly to Olivia as though she would fade away.

"Ssh, it's ok, it was just a dream"

"Please don't leave me…"

"I'm not going anywhere…Ssh, just sleep, I got you" she lays down bringing with her. The redhead snuggles closer.

"Stay" she mumbled in a sleep laden voice.

"I'm right here….Just close your eyes, it's ok I promise. It was just a dream, she can't hurt you anymore"

* * *

**A/N…Casey let's Olivia in a little bit **


End file.
